1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible container, and more particularly to a collapsible, re-usable container of unitary construction that is able to be locked into a flat, folded configuration as well as locked into an open, unfolded configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible containers that are re-usable are extremely useful in both commercial and consumer applications. While there are a variety of collapsible, re-usable containers in the marketplace, all have drawbacks. For example, most collapsible containers are made from a material that is not sturdy. For example, collapsible boxes made from cardboard have a limited lifetime, and can only be re-used a few times. Fabric containers cannot hold extensive weight, and are limited in their usage. Furthermore, when containers are constructed from a thin type of material, the container cannot hold its shape when a larger load is placed within such container.
On the other hand, if a collapsible container happens to be constructed of a heartier material, weight of the container becomes an issue, and the container becomes less versatile and convenient to use. Furthermore, containers with heartier, more durable material are not easily able to be collapsed, and should they be “popped out” to their unfolded state after being stored in its collapsed form, the container has difficulty maintaining its unfolded position.
In addition, collapsible containers are not easily stacked, especially when loaded with items. What is needed is a collapsible container made with from a lightweight, sturdy material, which may be re-used many times, can be easily stacked, both when folded and unfolded, loaded and unloaded, and that can maintain its shape in both its folded and unfolded states.